1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an all terrain vehicle including a radiator mounted frontward of a vehicle body frame in a protective environment.
2. Description of the Related Art
In vehicles of the type including a radiator used to maintain the temperature of the engine coolant within a predetermined range, generally the radiator is mounted frontward of the vehicle body frame to increase cooling performance by flowing air. For example, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-103369, there is proposed a configuration including a radiator mounted frontward of cross pipes. More specifically, a front frame provided frontward of a vehicle body frame is configured into a U-shape in the plan view. The front frame includes left and right extending portions extending along a vehicle in a front-back direction, and cross portions that extend along the vehicle width direction which interconnect with rear ends of the respective left and right extending portions. Additional cross pipes are provided for interconnecting the left and right extending portions in the vehicle width direction. The radiator is mounted frontward of the cross pipes.
However, in the configuration as in the above-described conventional vehicle in which the radiator is disposed frontward of the cross pipes, while the radiator can be protected against external forces exerted from the vehicle lateral sides, there is a problem in that the radiator cannot be sufficiently protected against external forces exerted from the vehicle front side.